Matt
Matt (マット, Matto), real name Mail Jeevas (マイル・ジバス, Mairu Jibasu), is a cohort of Mello's, and first appears in Chapter 83 (Volume 10, page 70) of the manga. He does some espionage work for Mello and is an accomplice in Takada's kidnapping. Not much else is known about Matt, other than he is a former resident of Wammy's House. While working for Mello, he was ordered to spy on Misa and monitor her movement. In Chapter 98, he fires a smoke bomb at Takada's bodyguards as a distraction for Mello to kidnap Takada; in the next chapter he meets face to face with Takada's bodyguards. Inside the back of his shirt, he hid a gun which he tried to take out until he is finally shot multiple times by all thirteen of the bodyguards surrounding him. Mello later sees the news of his death, broadcast on TV and apologizes for having gotten Matt killed. Though Matt's appearance was a total of 18 panels in the manga (spread out over chapters 83-87 and 98-99), he appeared even less in the anime, in a non-speaking cameo in episode 32 and a speaking role in episode 35 (where the events of Takada's kidnapping, and his death was depicted). Despite his brief appearance and lack of character development, he seems to have gained a rather rabid cult following among many fans. It is later revealed that Matt's real name is Mail Jeevas. He likes video games, but dislikes going out. He was behind Mello and Near to succeed L. Matt is 168 centimeters tall (5' 6"), weighs 52 kilograms (115 pounds), and his blood type O. His hair color was never revealed in the manga. Regardless before the second season debut of the Death Note anime, fans unofficially colored his hair red or copper, a portrayal that still stands in most fanart. The anime portrays him as having dark, brownish hair during the nonspeaking parts, while the video game Death Note: L o Tsugumono (L's Successors) portrays him with neon-blue hair. An image of Matt without goggles is shown in the anime guidebook, revealing him to have blue eyes (and eyebrows, unlike L, Mello, and Near). A young Matt appears briefly in a flashback to Wammy's House in the post-series oneshot (the flashback set around the time L decided to take the Kira case). This is the only appearance of Matt as an orphan at Wammy's in canon. Wammy's is located in Winchester, England, U.K. Trivia *Despite only having a fairly minor role in the series, Matt is still a popular characters. * Matt is the only one of the best known Wammy Boys that Linda didn't draw. No one besides Mello knew who he was, and this is further proven when the woman on the news says, "...A man has been shot for assisting in the kidnapping of Kiyomi Takada, though authorities don't know who he is..." * In the "Rewrite 2" special, a flashback to Wammy's is shown, looking very similar to the scene in the one-shot chapter. A notable difference, however, is that in place of Matt is a boy who resembles both L himself and Beyond Birthday. *Matt is also one of the few characters in Death Note to admit out loud that Misa is "cute." Category:Deceased Manga and Anime Characters Category:Male characters Category:Human Category:L